


En la salud y en la enfermedad

by CathyCR_0308



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Hello(?), M/M, Primera vez subiendo en Ao3, Sickness, Todo es tan nuevo y complicado ahhh, ahhhh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyCR_0308/pseuds/CathyCR_0308
Summary: Cuando una repentina y severa gripe ataca a su compañero de apartamento (No amante, respete) Tatsumi Souichi va a tener que tirar su amargura y hambre por la ventana para cuidar de un débil y sensible Tetsuhiro.





	En la salud y en la enfermedad

No había nada ahí.

Era una ilusión, o una alucinación totalmente errónea, eso tenía que ser, porque, sobre la mesa no había absolutamente nada. En esa casa, no se escuchaba definitivamente nada.

Y eso estaba mal. Ni el sonido del sartén friendo, ni la voz de su Kohai tarareando alguna canción estúpida.

Y menos el sonido de la TV con los dramas mañaneros que a él le encantaban.

Las posibilidades de que su Kohai no se hubiera levantado eran normalmente bajas, pero ahora mismo, él no se explicaba porque eso parecía la explicación más lógica.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se levantó adormilado, así mismo fue al baño y se lavó los dientes, cara, se bañó y cambio de ropa. No noto la ausencia de su Kohai porque era normal, el pelinegro se levantaba más temprano, preparaba la comida y limpiaba la casa como buena ama de casa que era y parecía. Pero grande fue la extrañeza de Souichi cuando el silencio reino al entrar en su sala de estar. Ni el desayuno, ni su compañero de casa alegrándose de su llegada. Nada.

— _Esto es...inusual_ — se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo al pasillo y mirándolo por si acaso no había visto a Morinaga pasar. Volvió a su cuarto, y reviso la hora, 7:30, si, se había levantado a la hora que era, ni de madrugada y no se levantó en medio de la noche. ¿Pero entonces...?

Entro a cocina, abrió la nevera y se puso a buscar cualquier cosa que le sirviera de desayuno.

 _"Bueno, no es que me moleste hacerme mi propio desayuno si es que se quedó dormido"_  pensó, aunque si estaba algo irritado, el ya casi no cocinar sus propias comidas lo tenía algo oxidado _, "La costumbre..."_  pensó sin interés mientras movía las cosas sin propósito _"pero... Él nunca se queda dormido y siempre se levanta a tiempo"_  Sus propios pensamientos no hacían más que preocuparlo y el impulso de buscarlo, ahora mismo le parecía lo que una esposa necesitada y ridícula haría. El parecerse a algo cercano a eso no era una opción. Pero la curiosidad le gano.

Sosteniendo con fuerza la puerta del refrigerador y haciendo una fuerza para no cerrarlo de golpe, se dijo así mismo:

—A la mierda el desayuno, ¡¿Dónde rayos se metió ese idiota?!

Empezó la búsqueda.

Le dio otro recorrido al baño y abrió la ducha sin ni siquiera pensar en que hubiera pasado si estaba ahí, afortunadamente, no lo estaba.

Miro el cuarto de lavandería, nadie más que la ropa sucia lo recibió ahí, ropa perfectamente doblada y hermosamente colgadas demostraron el talento del más alto para tareas domésticas, como también lo hacia lo resplandeciente de todo el apartamento.

Encontró en una cesta la camiseta vino tinto que Morinaga tanto usaba, tanto, que las pocas veces que el lavado de la ropa le tocaba a él, tenía que prácticamente quitarle la camisa, porque el asqueroso acostumbraba a usar las camisetas que le gustaban 2 veces y hasta 3 veces.

—“¡No, espera, aún están limpias, Senpai!” —Repitió infantilmente con burla, haciendo el intento de parecerse a la voz de su Kohai, imitando la frase que le dijo justo antes de que comenzara una discusión ridícula con un Morinaga sin camisa acerca de su ropa favorita y de lo cochino que era. El recuerdo casi lo hizo sonreír.

Casi.

Dándose cuenta de su divagación, se dispuso a devolver la camisa en el cesto, antes haciendo un intento de doblarla.

 _“¿Es por la mitad, verdad…?”_  pensó algo confundido, volteando la camiseta  _“Espera, ¿mitad horizontal o mitad vertical?”_  la observo con mirada neutral, luego le dio unos cuantos dobleces sin pensar. Quedo arrugada, y nada parecido a como estaba antes, pero era suficiente para él.

Regreso al corto pasillo y miro la entrada, algunos de sus zapatos y otros de Tetsuhiro se encontraban al pie de esta, los observo. Habían algunos deportivos para la universidad, unos elegantes para el trabajo del más alto, y otros que apenas usaban. No parecía faltar ninguno, pero, aun así, ya tenía descartada la idea de que su compañero de apartamento se hubiera ido sin avisar, era imposible. El hombre acostumbraba a contarle casi todo, incluso cosas que le gustaría no escuchar…El recuerdo logro aparecer un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Souichi.

La mayoría de veces, cuando se iba, era despertado por el apurado chico o el ruido que causaba, salía y veía al menor con su traje de oficina, un intento de peinado y una sonrisa reluciente. Se despedía de él y algunas veces le pedía que lo acompañara hasta la estación de tren, cosa que normalmente era contestada con un golpe o un “¡Solo vete ya, idiota!” algo avergonzado y mayormente irritado. Le decía que era muy cruel y posteriormente le robaba un beso y salía apurado, corriendo de la furia que probablemente desataría su atrevimiento. Era la rutina, a veces cansada, otras veces perezosa pero siempre, de alguna manera, agradable.

Una discreta sonrisa se coló en sus labios, dándose cuenta de esta, la reemplazo con una expresión obstinada, llena de orgullo y vergüenza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto del más alto.

Ya cerca de este, toco la puerta varias veces, el silencio le hizo compañía.  _“No responde… ¿Dónde rayos esta?!”_   Refunfuño y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir buscando, pero un sonido dentro de la habitación de Tetsuhiro lo hizo parar en seco.  Era el grujido de una cama, como si alguien se moviera y acomodase en ella.

 _“¿Que…? ¿Sigue ahí?”_  Se acercó más a la puerta y pego su oído a ella, en busca de otro sonido que confirmara sus sospechas. Después de momentos de esperar por algún ruido, escucho un leve quejido, distante y no muy sonoro, se notaba algo de cansancio en la voz y otra cosa que no pudo identificar. Ahora sabía que el tonto seguía allá dentro.

 _“¿Que rayos? Acabe de tocar, ¡debió haberme escuchado!”_  Pensó algo irritado, pero su expresión cambio cuando otro pensamiento se coló en su cabeza  _“¿Puede ser que…me esté ignorando…? Estoy seguro de que me escucho, ¡¿Por qué rayos no responde entonces?! ¿Seguirá dormido?”_  Toco otra vez, más fuerte y de manera más insistente esta vez.

—¡Hey, Morinaga! — Llamo con firmeza a la puerta, no hubo respuesta. Se estaba empezando a enojar.

 _“No hay duda que me escucho, ¿Acaso enserio me ignora…?”_  Reflexiono un momento, tratando de recordar los últimos días, buscando algo que podría molestar o lastimar al menor “ _No, no hay nada, entonces… ¿Qué pasa?”_

—¡Mo-ri-na-ga! —Alzo la voz mientras tocaba con mucha insistencia la puerta —Ya son más de las 7 ¿estás ahí? — Trato de iniciar conversación, escondiendo la molestia y ligera preocupación que el silencio le causaba. Otra vez, no hubo respuesta.

Y Souichi se enojó.

Con una fuerza bruta y un humor ardiente, pateo la puerta, dejando está completamente abierta de par en par.

 —¡OYE, TE ESTOY HABLANDO, MALDITO IMBECIL, RESPON-¡!—Se calló casi de inmediato a la vista de que la única presencia en el cuarto era un bulto en la cama, se acercó un poco, viendo que el bulto poseía un sedoso cabello azabache, confirmando que ese era su compañero de apartamento y Kohai, Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Acercándose más al menor, pudo notar que tenía sus ojos casi cerrados, el rostro lleno de un intenso sonrojo y una expresión algo cansada y aproblemada, sin contar las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su cara. Morinaga parecía no ser consciente de su Senpai en la habitación, más bien, no parecía ser consciente de absolutamente nada, jadeaba con quietud y parecía estar en un extraño estado de reposo, no dormido, pero no exactamente despierto.

 _“¿Q-que?”_  Fue sobrecogido por la apariencia del chico, su cabeza asemejándolo con el mismo estado en el que se le podía ver después de una noche de…  _“¡Rayos, no, no, no! Olvida eso, ¡este no es el momento!”_  Desvió la mirada de Tetsuhiro y algo avergonzado, sacudió esos pensamientos, después regreso a repasar la cara del pelinegro  _“Se ve… algo extraño, su cara está muy roja y no se ve muy bien…”_

—¿Morinaga? — Le llamo algo preocupado y sacudió su hombro levemente, el pelinegro apenas se movió y levanto la mirada, dándose cuenta de su presencia, el hombre hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse en la cama, dando leves quejidos y observando al mayor con una expresión cansada.

—Senp-…Q-que…? —E l hombre intento pronunciar, su voz saliendo rasposa y muy débil, cualquiera que lo mirara, no pensaría que el chico fuera el animado y entusiasta dolor de trasero del hombre que lo miraba, más bien parecía alguien al que cualquiera diría necesitaba cuidados urgentes.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Sabes la hora que es? —Estaba algo irritado, después de todo, estuvo buscando al muy idiota por toda la casa, cuando él estaba de lo lindo en su cama, aunque había considerado la posibilidad que se haya quedado dormido, no es algo que DE VERDAD esperaba encontrarlo haciendo.  El pelinegro se encontraba algo perdido, miraba a su alrededor con desgana y desentendimiento con ojos adormecidos, pareciendo muy débil para siquiera levantarse.

—Hey… ¿Estas bien? —El pelilargo se aventuró a preguntar, y le toco la frente con la palma de la mano tratando de tomar su temperatura.  A lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa, al encontrar al pelinegro ardiendo en fiebre. No había sido exageración, el menor estaba, sin duda, ARDIENDO en fiebre.

El impulso de apartar la mano fue inminente y la sorpresa era indudable, Morinaga no era de los que se enfermaban seguido, pero era de los que casi morían cuando lo hacían, recordaba una vez cuando su fiebre llego a 42 grados cuando fue, en toda su buena voluntad, a cuidar al hombre una vez a su apartamento, cuando aún no vivían juntos.

Estaba divagando, viéndolo con mirada horrorizada, sabia como cuidar de las personas enfermas, o por lo menos, eso creía… Medicinas, vitaminas, comida tibia y un trapo mojado, ¿verdad?  Era lo que siempre le brindaban cuando se enfermaba y era cuidado por su hermana y tía, pero esto es diferente, es Morinaga de quien estaba hablando aquí…

El chico dio un gran estornudo que lo sobresalto y lo hizo salir de su trance, ahora le goteaba la nariz y tenía peor aspecto que antes, su mente haciendo una pausa pensando en que hacer primero.  _” ¿Buscarle un pañuelo? ¿Ir por una silla para vigilar que no le dé un paro cardiaco? ¿Le traigo un trapo húmedo? ¿Tendrá hambre? Me pregunto que pasara si no hago nada… Creo que debería ir por el termómetro…”_ Su mente pensaba con cierto desespero.

—Senpai… ¿Qué pasa? — Pronuncio con dificultad, mientras lo miraba con extrañeza y cansancio, centro la mirada en su mesa de noche, mirando el reloj que tenía en esta. —¡¿Y-ya son las 8:00?! —Alzo un poco sus palabras, sorprendido, su voz pareciendo más ronca por la sorpresa y esfuerzo que denotaba —Lo siento, y no te hecho el desayuno… ¡Ya lo hare inmediatamente! — pronuncio, tratando de sacar sus pies de la cama, aun luciendo unas marcas rojas en los ojos, mocos, una cara roja por la fiebre, y sudando indudablemente.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No, no, por supuesto que no! —exclamo, no dejándolo salir de la cama —Mírate! ¿Siquiera sientes que puedes hacer eso?  ¡Tienes fiebre y pareces que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento! ¡Rayos, debes avisar que te sientes mal antes de llegar a este estado! —  Expreso con rabia, regañándolo por pensar en esforzarse demasiado aun en el estado que esta —No tienes remedio… ¡Quédate aquí, yo me encargo! — Afirmo señalando la cama, y dándole un semblante serio y amenazante, como diciéndole _“Si dejas esta cama, me asegurare de dejarte morir aquí, idiota”_

Tetsuhiro callo y le dedico una expresión aún más sorprendida, pero no se levantó y espero cuando Souichi salió de la habitación, en busca de quien sabe qué. No se sentía nada bien, se sentía caliente, pero no por “esos” motivos, una sensación ardiente y revolvedora lo recorría desde el pecho hasta la frente, una congestión en su nariz no le permitía respirar bien, sentía su cuerpo sudoroso y la necesidad de cerrar los ojos le permitía librarse del ligero ardor de estos. ¿Estaba enfermo? Bueno, de eso no había una duda… ¿Pero, como? No recordaba sentirse mal los últimos días, aunque estuvo estornudando después del día que vino de Hamamatsu, el día que lo atrapo… la lluvia…

. . .

 ¡Listo! Encontró la causa, ese día llovía a cantaros y había olvidado traer una sombrilla, así que para cuando llego al apartamento, estaba empapado, y para su propio colmo, no se cambió ni baño inmediatamente, seguramente eso le provoco tal resfriado… Se sentía tan mal, una sensación de incomodidad y molestia le recorría la cabeza.

Pero… ¡no todo era tan malo! Su queridísimo Senpai estaba ahí, había entrado a su cuarto y lo había encontrado, y cuando se dispuso a seguir con la rutina, ignorando su resfriado, lo detuvo y le dijo que “¡Él se encargaría ¡” ¡Oh, su Senpai lo cuidaría, estaba tan feliz! Un ataque de tos término con su alegría dándole lugar a más cansancio y un sentimiento atormentado le recorrió más el cuerpo.

Sintió un fuerte sonido al borde de su cama, abrió los ojos levemente, encontrando al mayor trayendo una silla y otras cosas en su mano. Este le dirigió la mirada con gesto algo reprochador aun así con una notable preocupación que enternecía el corazón del pelinegro, sintiéndose tan protegido y a la vez importante. El pelilargo le toco otra vez su frente con la palma, dejándola un rato y luego haciendo una mueca, apartando la mano.

—Vaya que estas ardiendo…—gruño con fingida molestia, ocupando sus manos en una taza con agua, remojando y exprimiendo un trapo blanco en ella, repitió el proceso unas veces y le puso el trapo mojado en la frente, con cierto cuidado. El mayor podría jurar que casi vio humo saliendo de la tela cuando la puso en la frente caliente del menor. Morinaga dio unos cuantos quejidos al tacto frio, pero no demasiados, no quería exasperar o enojar al hombre que hacia un esfuerzo en cuidarlo.

—Hey, toma—le llamo y le sostuvo un termómetro de plástico con una pequeña pantalla digital, nunca lo usaban— o al menos, no recientemente—  pero aun así lo tenían por si acaso. Trato de librar una de sus manos de debajo de las cobijas, sin éxito, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para hacer cualquier acción que antes haría sin problemas. El chico se rindió, y en un gesto algo infantil, abrió su boca a su Senpai, señalándole que pusiera el termómetro en su boca.

 El hombre se sorprendió, pensó en atragantarle el aparato por un momento en un gesto de rabia, pero se limitó a suspirar y ruborizado, dirigirle una mirada disgustada y ponerle el termómetro en la boca al menor con paciencia. Con mucha paciencia…

Busco entre las cosas que trajo y desempaco una pequeña botella, un jarabe, lo sirvió en una taza medidora y lo dejo en la mesa de noche, junto con unas pastillas contra resfriados que le daría luego.

 Morinaga lo observaba interesado, era tan raro, pero a la vez tan cautivante ver al hombre que lo golpeaba y regañaba cuidando de él tan dedicada y cuidadosamente, su corazón acelerando su ritmo, esta vez no por la fiebre. Pero el sentimiento no le duraba, algún dolor lo distraía o lo obligaba a no pensar en nada, decidió quedarse callado y tratar de no pensar, esperando que el sentimiento adolorido e incómodo del resfriado cesara, aunque sea un poco.

El aparato en su boca empezó a dar pitidos y el pelilargo algo incómodo y avergonzado, lo retiro de su boca, mirando la pantallita. Enseguida puso cara de susto y devolvió la mirada al chico que lo miro algo extrañado “Es…Este imbécil ¿Cómo es qué…? T-tiene 40 de fiebre…”  Lo miro con gesto asustado, esperando alucinaciones o a un imbécil muriéndose, pero no, el otro se limitó a cerrar los ojos, dar una mueca de dolor, un quejido y volviéndose a acomodar en la cama.

Se dejó caer en la silla que había traído, cruzo las piernas y miro al agonizante hombre con cierto desinterés. Dio un resoplido y se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo en vez de estar donde estaba, en el laboratorio, haciendo progreso en sus experimentos, en la sala, haciendo progreso en sus informes, en cualquier otro lado, haciendo algo remotamente más útil…

Sabía que era egoísta y cruel pensar de esa manera, pero era inevitable cuando el chico bien se pudo prevenir la situación en la que estaba. Volvió a ocupar sus manos buscando algo en la bolsa que trajo, vitaminas, medicinas, comida ya preparada… _“Espera, ya son casi las 9…Y este tonto aún no ha comido…”_  Levanto la mirada hacia él, seguía en el deplorable estado en el que lo había encontrado, rojo hasta las orejas y con los ojos entrecerrados, desvió la mirada, sonrojándose y prohibiéndole su mente hacer una comparación lasciva otra vez.

—Senpa…—Escucho un intento de llamado, lo miro, este tratando de pronunciar otra cosa —T-tengo hambre…—al fin pronuncio con una mirada lastimera.

—Está bien…Tengo avena, ¿eso te sirve? — Pregunto moviendo sus manos en la bolsa, el de ojos verdosos asintió levemente y luego dio varios estornudos. Souichi le miro algo preocupado otra vez y le indico acomodarse para darle las medicinas.

Le pasó el amargo jarabe que ya había servido, el menor dudo y estiro con mucho esfuerzo la mano para agarrarlo, lo miro un rato, Souichi trato de mantener la paciencia, pero era inútil. —¡SOLO TOMATELO, MIERDA! —le agarro la mano y le embutió el líquido con brusquedad en la boca, el pelinegro trago, pero empezó a toser inmediatamente —No-! —dijo entre su tos —¡N- no hagas eso, Sen-! pai…— Termino y siguió tosiendo un rato, cuando se calmó, le dijo algo afligido y con voz ronca —D-deja de ser tan brusco, por favor…

El mayor se sintió algo culpable, le dirigió una mirada obstinada y pronuncio, algo arrepentido —L-lo siento, ¿sí? ¡Pero si te voy a cuidar tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, sin dudar! O si no, ¡te juro que te dejare aquí a tu suerte! — Amenazo, con mirada desafiante, el chico asintió sumiso, y observo al intimidante hombre dirigirse hacia la puerta —Voy a hacerte la comida, quédate aquí, ¡¿entendiste?! — Le ordeno dominante, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—S-sí, gracias, Senpai…— Hablo, su voz tornándose algo apagada al final de la frase y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa sincera, a pesar de lo mal que sentía.  El pelilargo abrió un poco los ojos y desvió la mirada, un leve rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas —No es…nada, tomate las pastillas de la mesa—pronuncio rápidamente y salió por la puerta apresuradamente, callándose un “¡Si estas enfermo, no puedo usarte, eso es todo!” que dedicaba mentiras o un “No lo hago porque quiero” que dedicaba aún más.

Morinaga se quedó solo en la habitación, solo su enfermedad haciéndole compañía. El trapo frio contrarrestaba la calidez de su cuerpo y el sentimiento no era muy placentero, la incomodidad general le era insoportable si fijaba su mente en ella, así que, para no hacerlo, se permitió pensar en la situación. “Senpai es tan lindo! ¡Cuidando de mí y asegurándose de que estaré bien! Me pregunto si estará preocupado…” Pensó, y recalco la mirada que le dirigió cuando tomo el termómetro de su boca “Me gusta que se preocupe por mí, pero no quiero que sea un problema…”  Medito y movió un poco su cuerpo, un dolor de cabeza haciéndose presente, obligándolo a hacer una mueca de dolor y a mantener sus ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba unos ruidos en la cocina.

 “Dijo que me haría comida, Senpai es tan amable, pero… ¿estará bien? ¿Qué dijo que haría…? No lo escuche bien… Bueno, sea lo que sea, sepa mal o no, me lo comeré con gusto ¡porque fue hecho por Senpai!” Sonrió levemente, la expresión no se quedó mucho en su cara desafortunadamente, el dolor no lo dejaba. Se dedicó a pensar en su amado, para mantenerse distraído de todas las malas sensaciones que lo abrumaban, mientras se incorporó un momento y tomo las pastillas que le indico el hombre.

Mientras tanto, Souichi trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía en recordar como rayos se hace una avena.

 El hombre buscaba como loco por las alacenas, sacando ollas grandes, pequeñas, sartenes, platos, hasta que encontró lo que— creía—necesitaba, una olla mediana, una taza con tapa y una cuchara de madera. Ahora tenía donde prepararlo y donde lo serviría, pero aún le faltaba empezar con la acción más ardua y complicada… Empezar a cocinar.

Le hizo una mueca al empaque de avena, puso una cierta cantidad en la olla—y un poco fuera de ella— y cuando estuvo a punto de ponerle la leche, se detuvo “Era leche, ¿verdad? ¿No será agua…? ¿Se le pone agua a la avena?” No lo pensó dos veces y le echo lo primero que tenía en la mano, derramando parte de esta, después busco el azúcar y sal, le echo una pisca del envase de la sal y unas cucharadas de azúcar a la olla.

 Después de jugar “¡¿A que llama se dejara esta mierda?!” unas cuantas veces, quemándose los dedos y ensuciándose las mangas, espero unos 15 minutos y se dispuso a servirlo en la taza, taparlo, buscar esas raras cucharas que Morinaga usaba para ese tipo de comidas, servirlo en una bandeja, poner un vaso con agua y llevarlo a la habitación del menor. Ignoro el desastre que dejo en la cocina, hojuelas en todo el mesón, un poco de leche cerca de la estufa, la olla chorreada por su primer intento de servirlo, platos y sartenes desacomodados…  Definitivamente Tatsumi Souichi no era un hombre de labores domésticas…

Al llegar a la habitación del chico, lo encontró dormido, con el trapo aun en la cabeza, respirando profundamente, aun algo rojo y sudando. Dio un resoplido y dejo la bandeja con la comida en la mesa de noche. Acerco la silla un poco más a la cama y ya sentado, miro al enfermo durmiente, parecía calmado a pesar de lo mal que se encontraba, sus cabellos azabaches cubriéndole parte de su frente y ojos, todos los rasgos de su cara pareciendo tan suaves y bellos, cubiertos por un carmín que le recorría hasta sus orejas, y una respiración profunda y a ratos temblorosa indicaban un sueño no muy profundo pero complicado por la enfermedad. Souichi lo observaba con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, vio algunas gotas de sudor resbalarse por su barbilla y su cabello más despeinado de lo usual, lo acaricio, su cabello era sedoso, y suave, muy suave…

El menor se movió un poco, causando un impulso inmediato de quitar la mano en el pelilargo, un sentimiento placentero y tibio se rego en su pecho, haciendo que actuara sin pensar y sin ver, que el chico había empezado a abrir sus adormilados ojos…

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y distinguió levemente a su Senpai, sentado no tan lejos de él, pareciendo observarle, pero después, para su sorpresa, lo vio acercarse a su frente, apoyando su mano en el nacimiento de su cabello, apartando algunos mechones de pelo y posando sus labios en ese mismo lugar, besándolo suavemente y haciendo un leve sonido al separar los labios del lugar, Morinaga podría jurar que sintió a su corazón parar, y luego acelerarse justo después de que el pelilargo se separó.

El hombre lo miro y luego abrió los ojos como platos al verlo ya despierto, toda su cara empezando a ruborizarse, su expresión divagante cambiando a una avergonzada y algo enojada mientras se paraba de un estruendo, casi dejando caer la silla ante la mirada sorprendida e ilusionada del pelinegro, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—E-espera, Senpai, ¡no te vay-! — Llamó el pelinegro, alzando su debilitaba voz para que lo escuchara, incorporándose en la cama con rapidez, pero con mucho esfuerzo —Senpai, ven, esta-…bien, ¡no pasa nada! — expreso con desespero al ver que el mayor no se detenía, ignorando sus llamados y aun dirigiéndose a la puerta. Trato de pararse de su cama, sus pies traicionándolo.

Avergonzado, el mayor salió de la habitación y puso su mano en la puerta con la intención de cerrarla de portazo, pero escucho un estruendo dentro, un golpe, después silencio, y alguien empezando a toser fuertemente, se devolvió a la habitación, solo para ver a Morinaga en el suelo, boca abajo, pero apoyado en sus codos con una marca roja cerca de su frente.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Que paso?! — casi corrió hacia el hombre y lo ayudo a apoyarse, viendo una marca roja en su frente, miro a su alrededor y vio la silla, más lejos de lo que recordaba haberla puesto. El idiota intento ir tras él, se tropezó por lo débil que estaba y termino dándose un golpe en la cabeza.  Y solo por haberse despertado en el momento más inoportuno…

—¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! —Se llenó de rabia y algo de remordimiento, empezó a gritarle mientras el menor seguía tosiendo y él lo ayudaba a levantarse —Te dije que te quedaras en cama, ¡¿O no, imbécil?! ¡¿Porque te levantaste?! —

—P-pero te ibas a ir, Sen-

—¡Esa no era razón para que te levantaras, idiota! — exclamo furioso y algo sonrojado —¡Mira la herida que te hiciste en la cabeza! ¡¿Acaso te quieres morir?! — Lo sentó en el borde de la cama y le miro mejor el golpe que se hizo, había una pequeña abertura y unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a escapar —¡Rayos, rayos…Maldición! ¡QUEDATE AQUÍ! — Le ordeno a gritos algo preocupado mientras salió de la habitación a paso rápido.

Morinaga no sentía la herida, no mucho, pero veía la sangre que salía y la preocupación de Senpai cuando lo vio en el piso, era verdadera, pero no del tipo de preocupación que lo alegraría, sentía que estaba inquietando a Senpai más de lo que debería, no le gustaba ser un problema para él, pero a veces, sus acciones por impulso tenían consecuencias inesperadas. Había sido una mala idea siquiera intentar pararse en el estado que estaba, ahora la cabeza le daba vueltas, y estaba sangrando, no se sentía más caliente, pero si se sentía hambriento y algo más adolorido en todo el cuerpo. “El…me beso, lo hizo…fue tan lindo…el…” El pelilargo volvió con alcohol, algodón y lo que parecía ser unas curitas debajo del brazo.

—Quédate quieto…—ordeno con enojo y preocupación, le puso algodón con alcohol en la herida, a lo que Morinaga soltó un quejido de dolor y trato de agarrar su muñeca —Que te quedes quieto ¡¿O es que te quieres desangrar por la cabeza?! —expreso, aunque la herida no era tan grande como para desangrarse, el pelinegro dejo de forcejear mientras el mayor le limpio más la herida, irritado, molesto pero arrepentido y principalmente preocupado. El idiota se había parado para que no se fuera, pero termino herido por eso, y eso no lo tranquilizaba, ni lo hacía sentir mejor. No quería lidiar con la pregunta de “¿Porque me besaste, Senpai?” pero si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, varias veces.

Busco una curita para la herida ya desinfectada y la puso en la esquina de su frente, donde ocurrió el golpe, al ponerla, sintió su frente aún caliente, hizo una mueca y suspiro, intranquilo. El menor se acomodó en la cama y el pelilargo le paso la bandeja, acerco la silla de nuevo y se sentó, cruzando los brazos y montando una pierna encima de la otra, se dedicó a mirar a otro lado, algo avergonzado, deseando que al otro no se le ocurriera traer el tema del beso al aire.

Pero Souichi es bien conocido por desear cosas que, en efecto, no pasan…

—Senpai…Tu…— pronuncio con la mirada perdida, el mayor le sintió la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, o peor… Una petición.

—Come ¿no que tenías hambre? —  Le señalo la taza con su tapa con la mirada.

—S-sí, pero es que…

—Cocine eso y deje la cocina hecha un desastre, ¡No me digas que ahora no lo quieres! — Le soltó, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

—Si lo quiero, pero… solo quería preguntarte algo…—Contesto para evitar desatar rabia en el hombre, dudo por un momento y cuando comenzó a hablar —Podri-¡!”

El hombre había arrebatado la taza y la cuchara bruscamente, mirando hacia abajo, no dejando ver su expresión. Abrió la taza y cogió un poco con la cuchara, se pasó de la silla al borde de la cama y lo miro con intento de cara amenazante.

—Si TU no te lo vas a comer…—Hablo bruscamente y puso la cuchara a la altura de la boca del más alto —VOY a hacer que te lo comas…

Morinaga lo observo con expresión neutral, luego a la cuchara, y otra vez a él. No procesando lo que el de ojos miel trataba de decirle.

—Abre la boca, idiota—Ordeno con expresión obstinada y algo irritada, no estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, de eso no había duda.

El sonrojo de Tetsuhiro se volvió de un color más fuerte, esta vez no por la fiebre y pensó por un minuto que quizá le había pegado el resfriado a su compañero de apartamento, pero el hombre estaba totalmente serio, no pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que suponía lo que estaba haciendo.

Morinaga decidió no pensárselo y que, si estaba pasando, al menos aprovecharía el momento.

Se acercó a la cuchara y le dirigió un “Ahhh” para su sorpresa, no hubo grito, ni fue atragantado con la cuchara de nuevo. Solo avena.

El hombre de ojos miel lo alimento por voluntad propia sin intentar matarlo, Morinaga tenía que agradecer a los cielos.

El, la persona de que estaba enamorado, le estaba dando comida. Esto estaba pasando, Morinaga sentía que podía morir feliz.

Saboreo, estaba deliciosa, su Senpai debería cocinar más seguido. Él se sentía en las nubes, pero el pelilargo parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos, no del todo. El solo siguió sosteniéndole la cuchara a la altura de la cara y dándole la comida cuando abría la boca, sin brusquedad, solo con cuidado. Lo observaba manteniendo una expresión neutral, pero pensando para sus adentros.

Morinaga se sentía a morir, aun sentía la frente caliente, el malestar en todo el cuerpo, pero el que su Senpai lo esté alimentando simplemente le pintaba el mundo color de rosa, era como un sueño hecho realidad. La avena estaba de verdad muy bien, tibia y algo dulce, pero no demasiado. Cuando volvió a recibir la cucharada de avena, no se pudo aguantar la sonrisa y empezó a sonreír como idiota mientras comía, eso confundiendo algo al mayor.

“Solo lo estoy callando con la avena, así no me preguntara nada…entonces porque esta tan feli-” Souichi paro justo cuando sumergía la cuchara en la taza, quedaba apenas unas 3 cucharadas más, fue justo ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba haciendo.  Se cubrió la cara con la mano derecha, sonrojándose de sobremanera e insultando mentalmente a hombre, animal y cosa sobre la tierra.

—¿Senpai? —Pregunto cuando lo vio cubriéndose la cara.

—Cállate.

—Qu-?!

—SOLO…Cállate— Trato de aguantarse la rabia y vergüenza.

—Senpai, no hay nada malo en esto ¿sí? — Le sonrió, viendo que se había dado cuenta.  —Fue muy agradable…Y lindo—dio un bostezo y pronuncio con voz débil —Gracias, estaba delicioso, tienes talento para la cocina…— dijo y le paso la bandeja a su Senpai, estaba adormilándose, seguro la comida y algunas pastillas estaban haciéndole efecto. Se recostó en la cama, acomodándose.

Souichi sintió el deseo de derramarle el resto de la avena en la cara, pero se resistió, era un hombre enfermo y ya no quería causarle mal. Noto que ya no tenía el trapo, lo busco por la habitación, lo mojo y volvió a ponerlo en su frente. Lo miro, se aseguró que estaba totalmente dormido, llamándolo algunas veces y le brindo un fugaz beso, otra vez en donde su cabello comenzaba y su frente acababa.  Suspiro ruborizado al separarse de él, solo lo hacía porque estaba enfermo, se trató convencer, solo por eso…

Eran ya casi las 11 de la mañana, apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que encontró al hombre postrado en la cama, pero para Souichi, se sentía como una eternidad.

“Mierda, si sigue así, no podré hacer absolutamente nada de lo tengo que hacer hoy…” Pensó algo irritado, mientras se recostaba en la silla, después miro a la nada y reflexiono más acerca del pensamiento anterior “Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Que tenía que hacer hoy?” “Hoy no tengo que ir a la universidad, los experimentos ya están estabilizados y ya hice los registros de estos…”

Dando un suspiro pensativo, llego a la conclusión que no tenía nada pendiente que hacer el día de hoy. Si Morinaga no estuviera enfermo, el día seria uno de los típicos tiempos donde él se sentaría en el sofá, leería el periódico o vería televisión mientras Tetsuhiro se entretendría en la cocina haciendo su platillo favorito para la comida, conversando con él ocasionalmente, sonriéndole ampliamente con cada palabra, luciendo tan a gusto con solo estar junto a él.  

“Si tan solo no estuviera enfermo…” Pensó inconscientemente, dando un suspiro nostálgico. Retractándose enseguida “¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, NO. ¡Si no estuviera enfermo, no cambiaría absolutamente nada! Solo si podría caminar, cocinar, abrazarme, limpiar, trabajar, darme bes- ¡¿QUE RAYOS?! ¡NO!”  Paro de pensar avergonzado, sus propios pensamientos traicionándolo. Se alboroto el pelo aun sentado en la silla con gesto desesperado, se detuvo un momento y miro al bello durmiente, su cabello despeinado se le atravesaba en el rostro, su intenso sonrojo negándose a desaparecer y su respiración profunda le daban un aire calmo y pacífico.

Se quedó observándolo por unos minutos, su mente pareciendo hipnotizada ante la belleza del hombre, desvió la mirada de él (como décima vez ese día) y miro por la ventana encima de la cama de Morinaga, el cielo azul le correspondió la mirada. Fijando la mirada en las alturas, le permitió a su mente pensar.

“Abrazarme, darme besos… ¡No debería estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, maldición! Morinaga es, simplemente, un homo empalagoso, torpe y un absoluto pervertido!  ¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí vigilando que no se muera es porque si esta de esta manera no puedo usarlo en el laboratorio! ¡Nada más que eso, ninguna otra razón!” Le resoplo enojado a la persona dormida enfrente de él y se cruzó de brazos, dejándole de prestar atención a su ambiente y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

“Agh, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se me ocurrió mudarme con este idiota?” Reflexiono y calculo con los dedos “1 año y cuatro, cinco… ¿¡Seis meses?!  ¡Eso es demasiado!”

Indudablemente lo era. Una gran cantidad de tiempo donde los dos tortolitos se habían dedicado a gritarse, molestarse y pelearse ocasionalmente, pero también a amarse, coquetearse y quererse la mayoría de este. Claro, era fácil decir cual hizo cual. Los dos ya se habían acostumbrado a las costumbres y rituales del otro, el malhumor mañanero de Souichi, junto con su tradición de un fuerte café negro para despertarse completamente, las telenovelas de Morinaga y la típica discusión de Tetsuhiro con la televisión porque la protagonista hizo exactamente lo que le dijo que no hiciera, el siempre tener el desayuno y la cena juntos, los coqueteos románticos del  menor, normalmente ignorados o contestados de manera fría, las quejas de Souichi acerca del laboratorio y todo el trabajo en el…

Su vida junta no era del todo desagradable, cada uno se acostumbró al otro y ahora las discusiones eran mayormente asuntos del laboratorio o simples arranques de rabia de Souichi que terminaban con un Morinaga pidiendo perdón y una reconciliación más bien melosa.

—Senpai, ¿Pasa algo? —Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, el hombre sonrojado y sudoroso mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y dormilones. Aun con su estado débil, se sentó en la cama una vez más, Souichi notando su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo a causa del sudor. —¿Estas bien?

—Sí, sí, no pasa nada— Salió totalmente de su trance, acomodándose en la silla y mirando desinteresado mientras el trapo en la frente del menor se caía a las sabanas. Resoplo y tomo la toalla antes de que Tetsuhiro lo hiciera, dejándola en el agua fría y dirigiendo su mano a la frente del enfermo. Noto menos calor que antes y antes de que se volteara a buscar el termómetro para comprobar, el joven hablo.

—Tengo calor—Expreso, sonando como un niño diciéndole a su madre que le molestaba mientras agarraba el cuello de su camisa y lo jalaba en busca de más aire.

—Pues claro que tienes calor, idiota, sigues con fiebre y con el mismo pijama que ayer— Retiro su mano y hablo como si fuera obvio, remojando el trapo en el agua fría al mismo tiempo que el chico empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. Tatsumi solo dándose cuenta de esto cuando volteo la mirada al menor, este quitándose la ya desabotonada camisa, dejando ver su pecho levemente marcado y sudoroso.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! — Exclamo, avergonzado al ver el pecho de Morinaga, trapo aun en mano y observando como Tetsuhiro lo miro divagante, casi medio adormilado con su pecho desnudo.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? —Se extrañó el pelinegro, la camisa de su pijama en su mano.

—¡¿Por qué te estas quitando la camisa, imbécil?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

—Ten-Tengo calor…—Repitió confuso, el de ojos miel dando un quejido y empezando a masajearse el puente de la nariz para no perder su compostura, estar en la misma habitación que Tetsuhiro mientras él no usaba una camisa no siendo una de las cosas que quería hacer hoy, Morinaga hablando de nuevo —¿Podrías buscar una camisa nueva en mi guardarropa, Senpai?

Souichi suspiro, y decidiéndose por no mirar al chico, contesto mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea…— Camino hasta el armario del chico, abriéndolo con curiosidad, ajeno a la acción de buscar ropa para el hombre y levemente sorprendido a la suma organización del mueble —¿En qué parte están los pijamas?

—Mis pijamas están en el segundo cajón, solo una camisa, el pantalón no es necesario— El chico le contesto desde la cama, mirando a su amado buscar en su cómoda. Su mente demasiado concentrada en lo mal que su cuerpo se sentía, estaba seguro que seguía con fiebre, su nariz estaba tapada, dificultándole respirar y el sudor de su estado le molestaba, estar con pijama manga larga y sabanas gruesas produciéndole calor, demasiado. Estornudo, su Senpai volteando a verlo rápidamente y manteniendo la mirada en él, asegurándose de que estuviera bien hasta que giro y continuo su búsqueda. Morinaga se sonrojo, feliz al verse y sentirse tan protegido e importante.

—Oye, Morinaga ¿Esta sirve? — Vio al hombre mostrarle una camisa manga corta de botones, de las que usualmente utilizaba para dormir.

Asintió, el mayor cerrando el armario y trayendo la camisa hacia la cama, pasándosela y resumiendo a agarrar el pañuelo húmedo otra vez, con intención de ponérselo en la frente del enfermo chico. Morinaga deteniéndolo, la camisa ahora desabotonada en sus manos.

—Espera, Senpai, tengo que ponerme la camisa primero— El joven le detuvo, colocándose torpemente la camisa. Souichi retiro su mano, resoplando con leve impaciencia, pero sonrojándose con expresión neutral a la vista, Morinaga con media camisa puesta, la mayor parte de su pecho al descubierto, este sudoroso y levemente marcado, Tatsumi desvió la mirada mientras se sentaba, no permitiéndose ver y tratando de deshacerse del leve sentimiento de deseo que la vista le causaba.

Eso fue antes de que el chico empezara a estornudar más de 3 veces seguidas, Souichi mirándolo con ceja arqueada y preocupado, el chico ahora tratando de abotonar los botones del pijama, fallando torpemente en ello, interrumpido por sus propios estornudos, Tatsumi resoplo. Y acercándose al chico, prohibiendo a su mente y cuerpo cualquier sentimiento de deseo, enrojeciendo considerablemente, llevo sus manos a la aún abierta camisa.

—Ugh…—Tetsuhiro se llevó la mano a la nariz otra vez, moqueando y respirando con dificultad. Sintiendo su camiseta aún abierta, pero sorprendiéndose al sentir a alguien jalar de ella. Retiro la mano de su cara, permitiéndose ver a su amado Senpai, sentado cerca de él, nerviosamente agarrando las solapas con brusquedad, pero con mejillas sonrojadas y gesto abochornado.

El mayor comenzó a abotonar con nerviosismo, sus manos dudando entre los botones, con clara timidez. Morinaga admiro cautivado, sin valentía o deseo de moverse, temeroso de que el hombre se alejara o lo dejara hacerlo el mismo. Vio como los ojos de su Senpai viajaban por su pecho ocasionalmente mientras abotonaba, y su propio rostro enrojeció, pequeño deseo formándose en su ser. Con mirada divagante y liderado de sus instintos, sujeto de la muñeca suavemente a su amado, este mirándolo y antes de que una palabra fuera dicha, Morinaga lo beso suavemente, casi de manera superficial, Tatsumi sorprendiéndose y enrojeciendo más, obstinación y vergüenza causando que se separara y rompiera el beso.

—¡¿Q- Que rayos…?!— Exclamo, alejándose del chico y poniéndose de pie, vergüenza ascendiendo en su cuerpo. —Oye, tienes gripe ¡N-no puedes simplemente hacer estas cosas! ¡¿Acaso quieres que me enferme también?!

—Lo siento, Senpai… Solo me entraron ganas de besarte y no pude detenerme— El pelinegro sonrió levemente, claramente no arrepentido por su acción, más que eso, muy complacido por siquiera lograr robar un beso de su amado. Tatsumi dirigiéndole una mirada feroz, aun así, levemente apenada. Desvió la mirada abruptamente, su sonrojo disipándose y rápidamente tomando el termómetro, borrando el número de este y pasándoselo al pelinegro con ligera esperanza de que su fiebre habría bajado.

Tetsuhiro poniéndolo en su boca y esperando mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, Tatsumi nuevamente agarrando el pañuelo mojado y esta vez distraídamente pasándolo por el rostro de su compañero, con delicadeza y cuidado. Morinaga sorprendiéndose levemente, pero antes de que comentara algo al respecto la húmeda tela bajando a su cuello y a la leve parte de su pecho que la camisa dejaba ver, el tacto frio produciéndole escalofríos, una ola de pasión y deseo recorriéndolo con esa simple acción.

“Waah… ¿Esto no puede estar pasando, o si?” Pensó con ingenuidad, una fantasía viniendo a su mente rápidamente. Su Senpai muy sonrojado, abriendo la camisa de su pijama y tímidamente pasando el trapo humedecido por todo su pecho, peligrosamente acercándose al inicio de sus pantalones, pero después regresando a su cuello, limpiando todo su cuerpo lentamente, su mirada viajando por todo su cuerpo, claro deseo mostrándose en sus ojos. “Senpai ¿Qué haces?” Diría el pelinegro, lujuria en su cuerpo por las acciones de su superior “Ya me cambié de camiseta, no es necesario que hagas esto” Evidente vergüenza apareciendo en la cara del mayor “Ah, p-pues…  Es solo por si acaso, para que no te…eh, suba la fiebre” Pronunciaría con nerviosismo, una mentira para esconder sus verdaderas razones “¿Ah, sí? No lo creo, Senpai…” Diría sensualmente, para después acercarse al mayor y esconder sus manos debajo de su camiseta, lamiendo su cuello y susurrando “Si quieres ver mi cuerpo, solo tienes que decirlo ¿Si? Lo hare con gusto…” Su amado calentándose con sus caricias y respondiendo “No digas ese tipo de cosas ¡Ah! N-no lo hacía por eso… i-idiota”

“¡Ahh! Si, y luego yo le respondería «Lo que tú digas, Senpai…» mientras metería mi mano en sus pantalones… ¡Oh, eso sería tan caliente!” Imagino Tetsuhiro, sus pensamientos reflejándose en la realidad, su temperatura corporal aumentando, parcialmente por la fiebre, pero mayormente por otros “sentimientos”. Souichi, quien ahora buscaba en la bolsa que había traído otra medicina para que se tomara el menor, se alertó al escuchar al aparato empezar a pitar y prosiguió a quitarlo de los labios del menor— que lucía extrañamente fuera de sí, su respiración algo acelerada, su mirada perdida— y a mirar al número.

—¡¿40 grados?! ¡¿Cómo es que no te ha bajado ni un poco?! ¡Juraría que tenías menos temperatura hace un momento! —Exclamo exaltado, el termómetro aun en sus manos ahora sostenido con mucha fuerza, desconcierto y confusión llenándole la mente al de ojos miel— ¡Oye, Morinaga! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Hey!

Pero el hombre estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pervertidas fantasías como para escucharlo, Souichi preocupándose un poco más. Parándose de su silla estrepitosamente y dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cara al enfermo suavemente, ahora algo frenético, su expresión algo exasperada.

—¡Morinaga! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No te atrevas a morir a mi cuidado! ¡Si me van a acusar de homicidio que no sea porque crean que te envenene con la avena! ¡Oye! —Alzo la voz en intento de alertar al chico, mirándolo fijamente, el rostro del pelinegro aún muy sonrojado y su respiración acelerada. Tatsumi unió sus frentes por un momento, sintiendo la temperatura de Tetsuhiro y la diferencia con la suya, dando un quejido al sentimiento, siguió golpeando a Morinaga hasta que el chico reacciono, abriendo sus ojos algo desorientado.

—¡Ugh, Al fin! No te mueras, no ahora ¿Si? Si ves una luz blanca no camines a ella ¿Me escuchas? No. Camines. A. ella.

—¿Huh? ¿…Que?

—Quédate aquí. Esta vez enserio, no te levantes. No necesitas agua fría, lo que tú necesitas es hielo… —Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, señalando al menor y ordenándole completa obediencia.

“¿Qué paso? Me distraje…” Pensó algo ido, su nariz empezando a moquear y dando varios estornudos de un momento a otro, llevando su mano a su nariz, sus ojos avistando el termómetro en el borde de la cama, su mano revisando el numero en la pantalla del dispositivo.

—¡¿Huh?! ¡¿No me ha bajado la fiebre?! —Le dijo algo exaltado a la nada mientras sostenía el termómetro. Suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, un dolor punzante recorriéndole, se sentía algo rendido por la noticia, sintiendo de repente aún más malestar general y sueño arrasar en su cuerpo, lentamente cayendo en un estado de negrura total y lucidez.

Había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

 

 —¿Por qué aún tengo fiebre, Senpai~? —Pregunto con un tono de voz congestionado, alargando la última palabra mientras moqueaba y sentía su cuerpo más caliente, el menor soltando ocasionales quejidos mientras su superior ponía y remojaba el trapo mojado, pasándolo suavemente por su cara. Se había desmayado y Souichi casi sufrió de un ataque en esa misma habitación, pero no fue por mucho, se levantó a la hora o menos, completamente desorientado y rápidamente regañado por “¡Casi matarme del susto, imbécil!”

—¿Por qué? Porque tu sistema inmune está combatiendo el virus del ARN, conocido como virus de la gripe, y usa el aumento de temperatura como una respuesta del sistema inmunológico para erradicar las enzimas que reproducen la célula huésped infectada con el dicho virus —Respondió sin chistar el mayor, como si de una pregunta casual se tratara, ahora desinteresadamente conversando con el mientras cruzaba sus piernas y lo miraba con gesto neutral, ahora más tranquilo de tener al hombre consciente.

—No me refería a eso… ¿Cómo es que aún no se va?

—Porque agarraste un buen virus, que después de infectar a una célula sana y esperar a que esta se reproduzca, se esparció por todo tu cuerpo, causándote todos los síntomas que tienes ahora. La fiebre es la prueba de que tu sistema inmune está combatiendo el virus, que no se vaya simplemente significa que no está funcionando.

—¿Y porque no está funcionando?

—Porque eres un idiota que no se cuida, por eso.

Tetsuhiro dio un quejido lastimero a la respuesta, moviéndose en la cama y acomodándose de lado, exhalando una pesada respiración con la ya había despertado, se sentía peor, pero de alguna manera sabía que mejoraría, después de todo, su Senpai era el que lo cuidaba. No había duda que el hombre no descansaría hasta que estuviera en una mejor forma y eso, simplemente, hacia a su corazón enternecer con amor y entusiasmo.

Pero ¿Y si no lo hacía?

Si se cansaba de atender todos sus caprichos, soportar todas sus inseguridades, subsistir con todos sus berrinches…

¿Y si su Senpai se cansaba de tener que lidiar con él? No solo de cuidarlo, sino también de vivir a su lado.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, apenas notando que los había cerrado en primer lugar, empezando a perderse en sus pensamientos.

¿Y si solo era lastima? Actuadas acciones y fingidas sonrisas las que le dedicaba…

“Yo nunca te amé” Palabras nunca habladas ahora salían de los labios de un cruel e insensible hombre, de mirada fría y seria, cabellos largos y porte firme, brusquedad y peligro en cada una de sus palabras, la personificación de sus miedos. Va vestido con ropa formal y las maletas ya están en la puerta, dejando un cuarto vacío y un corazón igual “No lo hago” Se acercó a él, sus duros ojos demostrando lo frio de su corazón, sintió su dedo índice en su pecho, golpeando y señalándolo con rudeza “Y nunca podre entender como siquiera creíste que algún día lo haría. Amarte… Tendría que estar loco.”

“Vives en una farsa, que nunca fue más que eso. Pero ya me cansaste, no puedo fingir quererte ni un día más. Debiste irte cuando quisiste hacerlo, escucharme cuando te dije que sacaras esas tonterías de tu cabeza, no creerme cuando te dije que te quería en mi vida” Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, sintió lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos, y una agonía inimaginable en sus hombros. El hombre no se inmuto a sus lágrimas, al contrario, se aseguró de mirar fijamente a ellas mientras Tetsuhiro se limpiaba las mismas, tratando de cubrir su cara. “Nunca te considere más que un amigo, y es así como siempre debiste mantenerte. Fuiste un imbécil al pensar que lograrías ser más que eso.”

La despiadada figura se volteó, sacando lentamente el cuchillo…. “Me voy, ni se te ocurra seguirme… Porque no se me ocurrirá volver” Y asegurándose de volverlo a meter, profundamente y justo en su corazón. “Nunca”

“No te vayas” Es lo que su mente pensó “Por favor, no. No te vayas” La figura no se molestó en voltear. “No me dejes, Senpai, por favor” Sus sollozos ahogaban las palabras, estas apenas reconocibles entre tanta agonía y tristeza, saliendo lentamente de su boca como un susurro desesperado. Su amado abriendo la puerta y la luz de su partida solo siendo superada por la penumbra de su inexistente regreso, Tetsuhiro quedándose como siempre había estado.

Fría y definitivamente….

Solo.

—¡…rinaga! ¡Morinaga, oye!  — Una voz subiendo su volumen finalmente alcanzo sus oídos, sus acuosos ojos parpadearon varias veces a la visión, su compañero de habitación con mirada consternada e inquieta sacudiéndolo de su agónico sueño—¿Estás bien? ¿Ya despertaste? ¿Qué pasa?

El pelinegro se quitó el sueño totalmente, abriendo los ojos ampliamente, sintiendo marcas recientes de lágrimas en sus mejillas y una respiración agitada a sus inconscientes sollozos, su despertar solo haciendo más vivido el sueño, Tetsuhiro recordando cada doloroso detalle.  

—¿Morinaga…? ¿Estas llorando? —Souichi pregunto al verlo incorporarse en la cama, temblaba, y su respuesta inmediata a su pregunta fue el limpiarse las lágrimas rápidamente y negar con quietud, apagadamente respondiendo un “Estoy bien, no pasa nada” acompañado de una sonrisa de labios, totalmente falsa y adolorida, del tipo que el mayor notaria y odiaría en el mismo instante. Pero se contuvo, Souichi pretendiendo no notarla y fingiendo dejar pasar el asunto, viendo como Tetsuhiro se esforzaba por mantener su alegre y dulce faceta en frente de él, claramente fingiendo.

—¿Necesitas otra cosa? —Pregunto mientras se llevaba el trapo y taza en busca de agua más fría, estando apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperando por una respuesta.

—No, no por ahora, estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres agua, o comer algo? Eso te ayudara a mejorarte.

—No, gracias, Senpai. Ha sido suficiente, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, ahora me siento mejor así que ya puedes dejar de molestarte con-¡!

—¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? Morinaga, aun tienes fiebre, tos, estornudas demasiado y solo hace una hora te desmayaste, creo que tengo mis razones para creer que no estás bien, ni para que te sientas un poco mejor. No puedo simplemente dejarte así, tienes que mejorarte.

—Pues, si, tienes razón, pero… Ya hiciste demasiado por mi ¿No crees? Puedo valerme por mi mismo, Senpai, gracias por tus cuidados, pero ya puedes parar.

Tatsumi lo analizo con la mirada, encontrando no explicación a su comportamiento, le dirigió una expresión consternada, confundida, buscando un factor que lo impulsara a actuar como ahora. Pero no pudo pensar en nada. Y suspirando, salió de la habitación, dejando a un hombre solo con sus miedos.

Morinaga tenía miedo. Miedo de ser una molestia, pavor de ser abandonado, a ser rechazado y pánico a la simple idea de que algún día su Senpai se hartara de él, de su presencia, de sus tantos e imperdonables errores. La pesadilla había cambiado totalmente su estado de ánimo, pasando de animado y un poco optimista a una quietud y una incertidumbre que le impedían sacar el sentimiento de pesadez y desesperación de su cabeza.

Creía que era un problema, que su superior solo lo hacía por obligación, que él estaba causando tanta preocupación y siendo incluso una molestia para el en el momento. Estaba preocupado, lleno de temores e inseguridades que salieron a la luz con solo un recuerdo de ellas, inquieto, y triste, callado y cabizbajo. 

—Fue una pesadilla ¿No es así?

Morinaga se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de su amado, alzando su cabeza y encontrándolo apoyado en el marco de su puerta, cruzado de brazos y observándolo fijamente, luciendo como si llevara un rato en la misma posición, Tetsuhiro tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa.

—Ah ¿Q-que dijiste, Senpai? Pesadilla, uh, pues…

—No finjas. Sé que algo te pasa, pasaste de ser un idiota animado a un idiota depresivo, se te nota en la cara. —Se acercó, sentándose en la cama y montando su pierna sobre la otra, aun cruzado de brazos. Morinaga extrañado a la interesada aun tranquila mirada que le propinaba su compañero—¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Um, pues… ¿Enserio quieres saber, Senpai?

—¿Enserio crees que te estaría preguntando si no lo hiciera?

Morinaga suspiro. Miro a la textura de sus blancas sabanas antes de abrazar sus codos y dudoso, empezar a hablar, su mirada adherida a sus cobijas, evitándose mirar a su amado.

—Soñé que… te ibas, que nunca sentiste nada por mí, y simplemente te ibas, diciéndome que siempre habías estado mintiendo acerca de todo, sobre tus sentimientos, sobre querer quedarte a mi lado, y que siempre estabas fingiendo tenerme cariño— Contaba, su tono claro pero congestionado pasando a uno apenas audible mientras Morinaga hacia lo mejor para no dejar que su voz se quebrara, fallando estrepitosamente, ahora hablando entre casi inaudibles sollozos —Que nunca podrías llegar a… amarme y que debí haberme ido cuando intente hacerlo. D-dijiste que no debí creerte cuando me mencionaste que me querías en tu vida y te fuiste, ordenándome que no intentara buscarte porque…. Jamás regresarías, y yo… yo…

—Morinaga… —Pronuncio lentamente, consternado y afligido, desconcertado por las palabras de su compañero, ajeno a las cosas que describía y algo frenético al querer consolar y dar apoyo al pelinegro, pero no saber cómo o de qué manera—Hey, eso no paso, ¿Si? Nunca he dicho algo como eso y… ¿Morinaga? ¿Me estas escuchando? —Paro, viendo como Tetsuhiro continuaba cabizbajo y sin mirarlo. Intento llamando su atención jalando las cobijas que tanto sostenía, su acción solo siendo ignorada, pronunciando su nombre suavemente insistió, y al alzar su barbilla, obligándolo a mira en su dirección, su pecho se llenó de angustia al presenciar el llanto de su pareja, sus lágrimas y el desconcierto que estas le causaron dándole el mismo sentimiento de disgusto y consideración que había sentido la primera vez que lo había visto llorar.

—E-estas lloran-…Morinaga, cálmate, solo fue una pesadilla, eso fue todo, no paso, c-cálmate— Habló apresurado, nervioso, no encontrando las palabras correctas. Con gesto preocupado, intento limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de su amante, siendo detenido por la mano del mismo, prohibiéndoselo y alejando sus manos de su cara, suavemente, pero con firmeza.

—P-pero… ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no pasara? ¿Cómo podría saber que algún día no te cansaras de mí y te iras? …Co-como saber realmente si me quieres en tu vida y no escondes lo que en realidad sientes?   Senpai, yo… te amo mucho, quizás demasiado… pero no sé si tú, no podría saber si tú también… y eso…

—Morinaga.

—Es doloroso, me hace inseguro no saber qué es lo que sientes y si enserio lo sientes… Es-¡!—Un movimiento brusco interrumpió su oración, dos manos alzando su mirada en dirección a su amado, Souichi usando una determinada, adolorida pero aun molesta expresión. Morinaga sintió suaves pero firmes dedos limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas y algo parecido a un suspiro salir de los labios de su amante.

—¿Por quién rayos me tomas, Morinaga? ¿Enserio crees que si no te quisiera en mi vida seguirías aquí? Créeme que te hubiera echado a patadas de mi vida hace mucho tiempo… pero no lo hice, porque si te quiero en ella ¿Entiendes? — Expreso firmemente, retiró sus manos de su cara y ahora planto su dedo índice en el pecho del pelinegro, resumiendo su plática con algo de rabia— Y de una vez te lo digo, no soy un mentiroso, jamás te he dicho algo incorrecto acerca de mis sentimientos y nunca he fingido a tu alrededor, soy totalmente honesto y cada acción que hago o cosa que digo, es por decisión propia y no por lastima o mera actuación.

Tetsuhiro vio en silencio como Tatsumi desvió sus ojos y acerco su mano derecha a la suya, como si la acción se le dificultará, ruborizado, poso su mano sobre la suya y la sujeto gentilmente

 — Morinaga, esto... esto es difícil para mí, no sé nada de cosas románticas o las cursilerías que te gustan, pero... Estoy aquí, contigo y no pienso dejarte, no ahora, ni mañana y no tengo planeado hacerlo en un futuro cercano, mantente eso en la cabeza. — Confesó, con una calma y disposición tan ajena de su persona, pero tan reconfortante y nueva que el pelinegro no pudo detener las lágrimas de alivio y repentina felicidad que las palabras trajeron a sus ojos.

Lo abrazo de repente, Souichi sorprendiéndose al gesto, pero silenciosamente aceptándolo y pasados los segundos devolviéndolo, dando al fin el tan necesitado apoyo y seguridad que Morinaga necesitaba en su momento de debilidad. Sus lágrimas no cesaron, y el sonido de los sollozos de su amante en su cuello, solo haciéndolo sentir inquieto, pero levemente aliviado, ya sabiendo que el chico no lloraba de tristeza, sino de alivio y por el atenuante consuelo que él, la normal causa de su llanto y el responsable de la mayoría de sus moretones, había podido darle.

—Respira, Morinaga, no quiero que te ahogues con tus propios mocos, ya para de llorar, tu gripe se pone peor…—Dijo suavemente, parcialmente reprendiéndolo, pero su tono suavizado por el repentino cambio de humor que el débil estado del pelinegro le causo. Tetsuhiro se separó, rompiendo el abrazo, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus muñecas y observando a su amado.

—Lo siento, dejé tu camisa toda mojada…—Se disculpó, Souichi apenas dándose cuenta de la humedad en la tela—Gracias, Senpai, yo… simplemente no pensé de esa manera, seguía repitiendo la pesadilla una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tanto, que simplemente empecé a estar inseguro de muchas cosas, pero… ahora estoy mejor, por todo lo que dijiste, me hace feliz ser capaz de escucharlo de ti…

—Tu… enserio deberías empezar a confiar más en mí, decirte mentiras, fingir cosas… ¡Parece que ni siquiera me conocieras! —Indico, muy levemente ofendido por las creencias de su compañero, mirándolo irritado pero leve carmín apareciendo en sus mejillas. Morinaga le sonrió lastimero al último comentario, mirando a otro lado avergonzado y disculpándose sinceramente.

—Lo siento, yo… solo asumí las cosas y deje que mis emociones sacaran lo peor de mí, confió en ti más que nadie, Senpai, y quiero que siga siendo así… Gracias por cuidar de mí y consolarme, significa mucho para mí — Sonrió, en sus ojos verdadero agradecimiento antes de observarlo enamorado y decir; —Te amo, Senpai, eres el mejor...

 

—Qué cosas dices... —Respondió, disimilando su sonrojo y desviando su mirada, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando la silla más cerca a la cama del menor, sentándose en esta y notando que Morinaga ahora respiraba forzosamente por la boca, más congestionado que antes.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo respirar por mi nariz, esta tapada.

—Ahí tienes ¿Quién te manda a estar llorando? Te lo dije... —Regaño, buscando por un pañuelo entre todos los objetos y pasándoselo rápidamente. Asqueándose al sonido que el menor hizo al limpiarse la nariz —Ugh, enserio te estas muriendo ¿No es así?

—He, eso creo... —Morinaga respondió, algo mareado, antes de estornudar y nuevamente acostarse en la cama, jadeando levemente y con su cara roja de llorar. —Ne, Senpai.

—¿Hm? —Respondió, sus ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba su cabeza con el respaldo de la silla, descansando sus ojos.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo?

 —… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Aun sigues dudando de mí? —Pregunto en vez de dar una respuesta, dejando su relajada posición para poder mirar al chico, Morinaga volteándose en su dirección mirándolo y negando con su cabeza.

—No, no, no es eso. Supongo que quiero saber… Siempre estas enojado conmigo o quejándote de algo, sé que eso no significa que me odies o que no te guste, solo que te estresas, pero, aun así, me gustaría saber ¿Te gusta vivir conmigo, Senpai? ¿Eres feliz aquí?

—Morinaga, estoy seguro que ya te había respondido eso antes....

—¿Es así? ¿...Y que respondiste?

—Te dije que no me disgustaba estar aquí, no lo odiaba y desde que no lo odiaba, sentía que estaba mal, me irritaba, confundía, me exasperaba, pero ahora... —Pauso, mirando al piso en busca de palabras, Morinaga observándolo interesado.

—Ahora... ¿Es diferente? —Pregunto el menor, curioso, su amante mirándolo sonrojado, como confirmando sus palabras y el corazón de Morinaga dando un vuelco. ¿Diferente? ¿Ya no era de esa manera?

—¿E-eso quiere decir que ya no te parece que este mal? ¿Te gusta? ¿T-te parece agradable vivir conm-

 —Ya te di tu respuesta, Morinaga. Ahora descansa ¿Quieres? D-duérmete o algo así, ya has preguntado suficiente —Interrumpió, tornándose de un adorable carmín, mientras Tetsuhiro intento insistir, siendo renegado e ignorado rápidamente. Ilusionado, con una pizca de alegría y conformidad en su pecho, y algo cansado de tanto llorar, el chico se permitió cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, cansancio y tranquilidad arrullándolo lentamente al país de los sueños.

—Maldición, tu... —Souichi suspiro, suponiendo que el menor dormía profundamente, aliviado y a la vez irritado de que las insistencias hubieran finalmente parado, regañándose a si mismo por siquiera abrir la boca, resoplando calmado, apoyo su cabeza en el espaldal de su asiento, pensando en cual hubiera sido su respuesta si hubiera accedido a responder a las preguntas del chico. Reflexiono, murmurando en busca de las palabras correctas, mientras las organizaba en su cabeza y dejándolas salir por sus labios en un error, su tono de voz y el murmureo de sus primeros intentos haciendo más ligero el sueño del durmiente pelinegro.

—Morinaga, eres molesto, despistado, irritante y demasiado sentimental a mi parecer, pero no eres insoportable, es verdad que eres complicado y me es difícil entenderte algunas veces, pero, aunque no te lo diga nunca, ni te lo demuestre porque no sé de qué manera, te apreció, enserio lo hago. —Confesó a lo que presumía era un hombre completamente dormido, su rostro mostrando seriedad al mismo tiempo expresando honestidad y reflexión, acompañado de una vergüenza leve pero presente—Me agrada tu presencia, me eres útil y una gran ayuda, cuando no eres el pervertido que siempre eres claro está. Me gusta que... estés en mi vida, y me sorprende que seas capaz de aguantarme tanto que sigas en ella, supongo que en serio debería agradecerte por eso, así que... Gracias, idiota. Te quiero.

—¿Senpai?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿S-sigues despierto?! —Exclamo sorprendido, horrorizado de que el idiota de su asistente hubiera escuchado su vergonzosa divagación, observo al hombre en la cama, topándose con ojos irradiantes de alegría e ilusión, una sonrisa leve que escondía tantas palabras y unas ruborizadas mejillas, señal de que todo su sermón había llegado a sus oídos.

—Yo también te quiero. —Sonrió, su cabeza aun acostada sobre la almohada y su expresión tierna y amorosa dándole un toque adorable a la escena, sentándose en quietud acaricio la enrojecida mejilla de su adorado superior, sonriendo enternecido y divagante, acercándose centímetro a centímetro más a sus labios, se sorprendió al verse interrumpido por su amado. Pero no fue una protesta o un empujón lo que lo hizo, fueron los suaves labios de su Senpai, adelantándose a su acción e iniciando el mismo beso que él tenía planeado hacer.

Indudablemente sorprendido pero alegre, regresó el acto amorosamente, dando múltiples besos a los labios de su amado, después de varios de estos siendo detenido por unas manos en su pecho, percibiendo la vergüenza y casi retractación del hombre, hablo.

—Te quiero mucho, Senpai. Y no tienes idea lo feliz que me hace saber que tu también lo haces, gracias por decírmelo, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo.  — Sonrió, olvidándose de todo en el momento, enfocado en el amor de su vida y en sus tan dulces palabras, presentes en su mente y ahora siendo recordadas como una memoria sagrada, unas palabras tan tiernas y esperadas que animaban y envolvían su corazón.

— Estas exagerando, so... solo fueron cosas que ya debías saber, lo último que dije solo...-s-salió de la nada, no tienes que hacer un escándalo por eso, no es la gran cosa — Se excusó, obstinadamente mirando a otro lado, ruborizado.

—Claro que lo es, Senpai, significa mucho para mí, saber que me valoras y que incluso me... quieres.... es-!

Fue interrumpido por múltiples y sonoros estornudos, los mismos saliendo de Tatsumi en vez de venir de él, con mirada consternada, Morinaga fácilmente adivino la situación.

—C-creo que besarnos mientras uno de nosotros esta enfermos fue... una muy mala idea...

—Morinaga... —Pronunció, tono enojado y siniestro.

—R-recuerda que me quieres, Senpai.

—Muerto es la única manera que te quiero ahora, desgraciado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el fic, es sorprendentemente largo comparado con las cosas que normalmente escribo o mejor dicho escribiré. Souichi Tatsumi cuidando de otra persona que no sea el mismo o alguien de su familia enserio es una vista que apreciar, así que me fue imposible resistirme a no escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leerlo y pls dejen un comentario, me gustaría saber que fue lo que opinaron de el.


End file.
